Allen (episode)
"Allen" is the second episode of the first season of ''Prison Break'', and the second episode overall. It was first broadcast on television on August 29, 2005. The episode was written by series creator Paul Scheuring and directed by Michael Watkins. Storyline In Fox River Michael Scofield continues to observe people interacting. A knife is found in his cell, but thanks to Warden Pope, that was all that was found. Michael's cell mate (Sucre) has to go to the SHU for possession of the knife during a shakedown. Michael meets T-Bag and his "boyfriend", May Tag, for the first time in the yard. While they chat, Michael is loosening a screw (SCHWEITZER ALLEN 11121147) with a quarter he needs from the bleachers they are sitting on. Unfortunately, T-Bag doesn't want Michael on the bleachers unless he is willing to join in the racist battle between the whites and the blacks, which Michael declined. Michael asks C-Note about the PUGNAc, an insulin blocker, which he needs to take in order to appear diabetic on a test Dr. Tancredi wants to administer in order to stay in the infirmary longer. C-Note tells him it's coming. When Michael tries to finish unscrewing the screw, T-Bag and his group arrive again, this time taking the screw from him. Due to the importance of the screw, Michael tells T-Bag and his group that he'll join them in the inevitable fight between the white and black inmates. After C-Note sees this, he has Michael pushed against the wall and put in a sleeper hold and refuses to give him the PUGNAc. Meanwhile, Lincoln gets a visit from Veronica, who tells him that she saw the security tape but Lincoln says he never pulled the trigger. In his flashback, he arrives at the car to find the Vice President's brother already dead. Lincoln says he was set up, but Veronica is not convinced. As everyone comes out of their cell for count, the fight starts, C-Note sees Michael fighting May Tag to get the screw he needs. A black inmate comes to Michael's aid and stabs May Tag in the chest several times, then runs off. When T-Bag sees May Tag collapse onto Michael, he thinks Michael is responsible which leads to him seeking revenge for his death. The fight is eventually stopped by an on site riot repsonse unit and the warden initiates a lockdown. During the lock-down, Michael rubs the screw against the floor to match the size of a mark on his tattoo blueprints. After the lockdown, with new-found trust, Michael receives the PUGNAc from C-Note just before he has to go to the infirmary. As the test is being run, Sara notices Michael's anxiety. When she tells him the results, Michael is visibly relieved. After he leaves, Sara remarks on the odd behaviour of Michael to her nurse. Afterwards, John Abruzzi and his band of prison mobsters enclose Michael in a storage shed and try to get him to reveal the details of Fibonacci, a former associate of Abruzzi who was put into the witness protection programme after reporting details of Abruzzi's crimes and had him imprisoned for life. Michael insists on not revealing the details until they are outside of the prison walls. As a result, Abruzzi and the other P.I. members cut off Michael's two smallest toes on his left foot in an attempt to torture the details out of him which did not work as Michael still refused to give out any details of Fibonnaci's whereabouts. Veronica Donovan Veronica Donovan is searching for proof of Lincoln Burrows' innocence at Michael's insistence. She contacted Tim Giles, and found evidence leading to Lincoln's innocence regarding Crab Simmons. However, she receives a security tape which shows Lincoln firing his gun at the car. Veronica walks up to a run-down tenement building. She asks a woman outside if she knows Crab Simmons. “Crab’s my son.” An unseen woman parts the second-story curtain and eavesdrops on the conversation. Veronica asks Ms. Simmons where Crab is. Ms. Simmons replies, “He’s dead.” Veronica gets a call from Leticia Barris, Crab Simmons’ ex-girlfriend. Leticia tells Veronica that she will give her some information, but only if they meet in a public place. Leticia Barris walks in front of Vonica outside at Chicago’s Millennium Park. Leticia is already paranoid. “ We stay out here in the open. Where they can't get to us. Where they can't do the things they do.” Leticia says she has only agreed to talk to Veronica because the government is going to kill Lincoln just like they killed Crab. When Veronica raises the point that the coroner’s report showed Crab died of an overdose, Leticia shoots back, “Crab didn't use. He had a bad heart. If he touched the stuff, it'd kill him. I mean, don’t you think it’s just the slightest bit of a coincidence he OD’d a week after your boyfriend’s crime?” Crab was killed because he knew too much about what was going on. Leticia becomes spooked, convinced she was followed. She runs away before Veronica can get more answers. John Abruzzi In visitation, Abruzzi finds Philly Falzone waiting for him. “It’s an honor,” Abruzzi tells him. Next to Falzone is Gavin Smallhouse, who talks down to Abruzzi. Falzone is aware that someone in the prison knows where Fibonacci is and Falzone wants something done before Fibonacci testifies at a congressional hearing in a month. If Fibonacci does testify, a lot of mobsters, including Falzone, will join Abruzzi in prison. Falzone threatens Abruzzi, “Our kids go to the same Catholic school. Be a shame for anything to happen to your kids, you know.” Abruzzi reassures Falzone that they will get Fibonacci. Fernando Sucre In the SHU, Sucre checks his watch and shouts to the officer outside. It’s Maricruz’s birthday and Sucre is desperate to call, but he has nothing to offer the C.O.. The C.O. ignores his plea and Sucre slumps to the floor. A limo pulls up to a nightclub and Hector Avila greets the several lovely women who pile out of it. But one woman remains inside: Maricruz. Maricruz tells Hector that she’s thinking about going home. Hector knows it’s because Sucre didn’t call her on her birthday and with gentle persuasion, Hector coaxes Maricruz out of the limo and into the club. Trivia * Allen refers to the name of the screw that Michael needed to procure to turn into a key: Allen Schweitzer 11121147. * Marshall Allman (L.J. Burrows) does not appear in this episode. * The two songs used in this episode are both by Black Toast Music, "Willing to Die" and "This Is War". * Gunner McGrath, singer of the Chicago punk rock band "Much the Same" appears as in extra in this episode. He is seen wearing a black bandana on his head just prior to the outbreak of the riot. *This marks the first appearance of future series regular Robert Knepper as Theodore Bagwell. He joins the main cast in next episode. **This episode also marks the first time that T-Bag kills during the show. Deleted scenes *Veronica watchs a video in which Lincoln "kills" Terrence Steadman. She's scared when she seees it. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes pl:Allen